


A Thomas Birthday

by CaperCookie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Creepy Crawly Death Dealers, Evil Plans, Failed Plans, Gen, Party, Spiders, Virgil working for the Dark Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaperCookie/pseuds/CaperCookie
Summary: The sides of Thomas Sanders try and work together to make a perfect party for Thomas. It doesn't work much at all.





	A Thomas Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I made for one of my friend's as a birthday gift for her! Happy late birthday!

Roman, Virgil, Logan, and Patton have been planning a birthday party for Thomas for weeks. To Thomas it was just him passively thinking about his dream birthday party. At the moment, Thomas was sleeping on the couch. Logan and Patton were arguing on whether or not they should buy a cake or try and make one themselves. Roman was putting up the streamers and such with Virgil holding a ladder for him. When Roman was done with hanging the decorations, he slid down the ladder singing "Part of your world". It got Virgil as annoyed as possible extremely quickly. He walked away from the ladder and was going into his own mind palace.

"Rude much," Roman yelled down to where Virgil sinked into the ground. Since Virgil wasn't holding the ladder anymore Roman's ladder fell to the ground with Roman jumping down to slide out of the way.

Patton finally gets Logan to agree to have them bake a cake. It was going to have Crofter's on and in it instead of icing. Patton was getting the Crofter's to 'ice' the cake. Logan was making sure that the cake was at perfect temperature for frosting at the very least. Roman was getting some bandages because of his fall and jump. The scent of the cake was wafting through the air as it was chilling. Patton was still looking for the correct Crofter's jar. Roman got a knife onto the counter for Patton and bandages up some of the areas in which he started to bleed. As soon as Patton found the correct Crofter’s he took the knife thanked Roman and went to ice the cake.

Virgil rose up from his mind palace and in his hands were a jar of spiders. He had a face of mischief on his face and on his hand was a reminder written to, ‘Mess with the annoyances or you know what will happen next’ in the hand writing of a certain half-snake faced liar. Virgil had the others believing every word that he said. It would just make what they were planning to do hurt them more. They tossed him to the side before, so why not make them as anxious and terrified as he can make Thomas. Vigil walked into the kitchen hiding the jar of spiders before he went to Patton.

“Hey, dad,” Virgil casually said to Patton. He was hiding the jar behind his back.

Patton then turned to see him,” What do you need kiddo.”

“Where should I put the- “Virgil replied before being cut off by Patton as he started to screech out his wordings. Virgil was holding out the jar of spiders. The spiders inside the jar skittered around their hairy legs moving around in a way that seemed grotesque to them.

“CREEPY CRAWLY DEATH DEALERS! CREEPY CRAWLY DEATH DEALERS!” Patton started to yell as he was flying into a panic.

Virgil ‘accidently’ dropped the jar of spiders to the ground and they skittered around the ground and some started to go onto the counter and onto the cake. Roman was running into the other room to get his sword to fight off the vile creatures. Logan was giving Virgil a look as Virgil tried to seem as convincingly scared as possible. He creates anxiety that does not mean he has to care much. Logan was just squashing the spiders with his shoes. While the others were panicking about the cake and the spiders going all over the place. Virgil was going to leave the room to mess with the decorations. That’s when he was stopped by Roman, and Roman had his sword with him. Virgil knew he shouldn’t take that piece of cardboard that badly, but he seemed to be threatening Vigil like he knew what was happening.

Roman then went to say as heroically as possible,” What is your mopey-dopey self doing with a jar of ‘creepy crawly death dealers’.”

Virgil was sweating profusely as he said,” I have the stuff that makes Thomas anxious. He seems to be anxious of spiders based off of Patton’s reaction to the little arachnids.” He tried to make himself seem as nihilistic and non-caring as possible.

Roman took it as something that made sense, he did the motioning as ‘I’ve got my eyes on you’ and went to protect Patton from the spiders. Virgil was sneaking away into the living room. Virgil went to break the streamers and mess up all the arrangements of the party. Patton saw what Virgil was doing and was freaking out over his strange, dark son. Patton went and abandoned the idea of the creepy crawly death dealers to comfort his strange, dark son. Virgil was going to try and figure out how to make himself even more of an annoyance. Unknown to him Deceit and Remus were going and started trying to fight the other two. Logan and Roman were winning though. Virgil was panicking as he tried to get the party ruined. He didn’t want to do it, but he didn’t like the other option. That would be a terrible idea for him to try he wanted to get out with himself perfectly intact.

Patton was trying to be as encouraging as possible. He kept trying to get Virgil to accept a hug from him. He wanted to make sure the kiddo was safe. Nobody wanted another instance of anxiety-less Thomas. The party could wait. The mental health of his strange, dark son was more important considering that Thomas seems drunk whenever he’s like that. Virgil was dodging away from him when he tried to figure out how to get Virgil accepting a hug from him. At one point he found the writing on Virgil’s hand he couldn’t read exactly what it said in such a short amount of time, but he knew it had to be a threat of some sorts. Virgil dodged to the left expecting Patton to go for a hug to the right. Patton went to the left though and hugged him. None of them could figure out how Thomas was still passed out on the couch as all the shenanigans went down.

Roman knocked Remus out and was trying to figure out how he would get all the spiders off the cake… no one wants to eat a cake covered in still live spiders right? Logan had Deceit tied up and he would deal with him a little later. Patton was walking into the kitchen holding a struggling Virgil in his arms. As soon as the two got into the area Virgil was getting yelled at. Patton stopped it all by showing the writing that was on Virgil’s hand. They all forgave him, with Roman just doing it since he was going to be just as bad as the villains if he were to not.

Thomas then woke up. He was extremely confused when he found Remus’s unconscious body on the ground and Deceit tied up in the corner of the kitchen. His confusion was increased as he saw the jelly and spider covered cake and all the sides hugging with Virgil trying to rub the message off the inside of his hand. They all stopped what they were doing as they saw Thomas.

Patton swiftly picked up the cake and cheerfully said,” Happy Birthday Kiddo!”

Thomas sighed, and then he laughed. He wanted to know what happened when he was asleep. That didn’t matter now, what mattered now was it was time to celebrate his birthday and nothing Logan said was going to make him regret it. He got the cake and tried to scrape the spiders off the top. When he got all the spiders he could off he sliced them all a slice and every single one in the room went for a Disney marathon.

They went through the entirety of about 5 movies and it was a great night. It was a great birthday and no one was going to tell Thomas otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have no clue what he was threatened with Virgil was threatened to have him become Paranoia and all the others into the sides in this video in which I'm linking. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYAnk1xM6_o&t=133s There it is you wonderous people! The things that the sides turn into is what Virgil was threatened with.


End file.
